Overcoming Fear
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: Tris struggles to overcome her 6th fear. She desperately wants to, but the abnegation in her forces her to be self-consciousness and oblivious to how to do it. This takes place as if there was no war. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT I'll update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have written a lot of fan fiction. Hopefully I won't just stop writing this story which I have done to multiple others. Whoops. I've always loved the idea of Tris getting over her 6th fear but before I wrote my fanfic, "No War" I was afraid to write lemons. Now I'm okay with it but don't judge if it's bad. I'm bi but I've never had sex with a guy; I've had the same girl for a while so go easy okay?**

The bitter stench of acohol drifts around the cramped room. The new Dauntless members, which includes me, dance around in somebody's apartment.

Initiation ended yesterday, but I guess Dauntless is all about celebrating. Christina and Will are, unfortunetly making out in the corner, leaving me by myself. It's not that I'm anti-social it's just I really don't know anybody and everybody seems to be in there own little groups.

Callused hands wrap around my waist, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Tris," whispers Tobias in my ear his breath tickling my ear.

I turn around to face him, mostly so I can be closer to him, but partly because I want to make sure he's not drunk, "I wasn't but now that your here I think things might get better,"

He smiles a little at that, "Want to dance? I don't really know how to, but there's no way we could look stupider than Zeke,"

I nod and grab his rough hands, trying to look for Zeke. It's not very hard, he's stumbling around and trying to twirl around, like some of the girls are doing, but he falls on his ass laughing. I laugh at him and shake my head. _What an idiot._

Tobias and I don't know how to dance, so we try moving with the beat which means either me moving my hips a lot or jumping up and down nodding our heads as fast and over-dramatic as possible.

After a couple of songs, I start to drag myself to one of the black, leather couches against the the walls. I sit down and try to avoid anyone who is having a little too much fun. Tobias stumbles after me. While we were dancing he had a couple more (okay 5) drinks; I'm not quite sure how he managed that though.

He sits next to me and pulls me onto his lap, "Did I ever tell you that you look hot tonight?" He asks sluring a little. I giggle, if only he knew what he was saying, "And you can dance too."

I shake my head, "Thanks, but don't drink anymore, okay?" He nods enthuisiastically, looking like and idiot.

"Can we go home? I want to be alone with you. You know, so I can kiss you with out all the people here." He asks, like a child asking for an expensive toy he thinks he won't get.

I slide off his lap and pull him up with me, "Okay, but only because I don't like PDA." I say, gragging him behind me, trying to navigate my way through all the people.

Getting into the hallway is like a blessing. There are still people out here but less of them, meaning I don't have to walk sideways or dance my way through people.

Tobias stumbles behind me, still a little drunk. Really, I just want to go to his apartment so he can get some sleep. He has work tomorrow, even though I don't. Besides one of us has to be responsible and I'm not the one getting intoxicated.

"Keys," I demand when we get to Tobias' apartment. He rolls his eyes, seemingly, slightly, less drunk than 20 minutes ago.

"Here they are," He says dropping them haphazardly into my hand. I nod my appreciation before opeing the door and practically carrying him inside. I take him to his bed and tuck him in, "Stay with me?"

I look at him, with his pleading eys and (almost) innocent face, i end up sliding in next to him. I lie with my back towards him, and he is pressed against me one arm thrown over my waist.

"Goodnight," I whisper, but I can tell he is already too far gone.

Vomiting can be heard from the bathroom, when I wake up. Before I can even tumble out of the bed, Tobias is already out of the bathroom and looking for clean clothes. I end up falling on to the floor; my face breaks the fall. I guess being cocooned in blankets has it's disadvantages.

"How do you feel?" I ask as I try to untangle myself from Hell also known as three blankets imprisoning me.

"I feel like that party is taking place in my head and Zeke has kicked my brain, one too many times," He groans belly flopping onto the bed, "How's Blanket Hell?"

"Oh you know, little bit of blanket, little bit of get-me-the-fuck-out," I reply. He helps me unravel myself before picking me up.

"Are you always a smart-ass or is it only when I'm with you,"

"Only on days that end in "y"" I stick my tongue out at him before heading towards the front door of the apartment, "I'll see you in a bit,"

He follows me out the door, so he can kiss me before I leave. I walk out towards the dormitory. Even though I have finished initiation I still don't have an apartment.

On my way, I run into christina, literally, "Tris! I was just looking for you everywhere! We need to go shopping. Specifically for you and..." She leans in closer to whisper in my ear, "... your boyfriend Four. I wouldn't want you two to do anything unprepared," She explains, making my cheeks burn bright red.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a while," I reply, still blushing and a little embaressed. Do girls talk about sex a lot?

Christina rolls her eyes, grabs my hand, and drags me towards the pit, "I know, I know. One of your fears is sex. I just don't want a mini Four running around, because first of all one is enough and two I don't think you'd want to be a teen mom," she explains weaving her way through the Dauntless members parading through the halls.

"Okay one question. We are going to go clothes shopping right? I don't really have that much," I say sheepishly. I really don't have that much clothes, I really don't want Christina to think I completely love shopping.

"Of course we are. I have like 5 different shops to show you, come on!" She drags me through the pit to the first store which looks almost as big as the pit itself.

This is going to be a long day.

**Okay so the first chapter. Whaddya think? There will be lemon eventually. I want it to work up to that. I'm thinking of switching off PoVs every chapter so it'll be Tris, Tobias, Tris, Tobias etc. So yeah review and folloew if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(TOBIAS' PoV)**

My hands shake as I leave the fear landscape room. I still go through it every night to see if it has changed, it hasn't.

As I walked pass the chasm I see Tris she's with Christina so I won't bother her; that loud-mouth candor is always getting on my nerves. I think Christina just took Tris shopping considering they're both carrying a lot of shopping bags and Tris' expression looks sour.

When I look at Tris she almost automatically looks at me as if she can feel me looking at her. She smiles, "Four!" Damn it.

Tris races towards me leaving her bags with Christina, "Run while you got the chance," She screams running past me grabbing my hand, forcing me to follow her. I laugh a little at how weird this must look but I follow Tris through the halls.

"Let's go to the net, she won't expect us there," She says breathlessly, slowing down to a walk. We're still holding hands so I run one of my fingers down her palms and see her shiver out of the corner of my eye.

She pulls me too her and puts her lips on mine. We both still don't really know how to kiss considering that we were both from abnegation and were each others first kisses, but it still is amazing. She runs her hands through my hair and my arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh look at Four gettin it on!" I hear Zeke whistle at us, Shauna laughing at him. We pull away from each other Tris blushing and crossing her arms. She's so cute when she blushes. I almost want to- _nope don't let your thoughts go there. _

"Hey do you guys want to go play dare with us?" Shauna asks.

I've only played this game once and last time I ended up with a new tattoo. I look down at Tris, she's nodding and telling Zeke and Shauna she wants to go.

We follow them to the trains. About 20 people are already there. I sneak a peek at Tris then slide one of my hands into her back pocket. She jumps a little and looks towards me, rolling her eyes. I shrug but keep my hand in her pocket.

We all jump into the train crowded together, Tris and I huddled in one of the dusty corners. She so close to me she's practically sitting on my lap. I can feel her breath against my neck as Shauna explains the rules. The game is quite simple. Whoever wants to go first does and then someone gives them a dare. The person doing the dare drinks a little acohol and then does whatever they were told to do.

"I want to go!" screeches someone from across the train car. I don't know them but it's a tall girl with so many piercings that I can't see a single feature on her face.

"For the rest of the train ride be on top of the train," I hear from some guy. She takes Zeke's flask and tips her head back probably drinking everything in it.

She steps towards the doors and slides one open. As soon as the doors are open wind pours into the room, silencing all noise. The girl climbs up to the top of the train using the handles, disappearing from view.

Zeke looks at me and smirks, "Four will go next. Go to the factionless, take off all your clothes and hand them to the first girl you see, saying that she'll need these when she grows up and becomes a man,"

I roll my eyes as I stand up, Tris following me to the train door. I grab Zeke's flask and drink some of it. It burns its way down my throat.

Pain shoots up my legs as I hit the ground, from jumping out of the train. Tris stumbles and falls to her knees standing up almost as quick as she fell. We walk silently through the abandoned streets.

"Four? Do we have to go back to the trains or can we go home, back to Dauntless?" Tris asks, wide-eyes still trying to take in everything around us.

"No. I want to go back to and...um... There uh is something I I've been meaning to ask you," I stutter, cheeks reddening. I use my free hand to scratch the back of my neck and I turn to face her, "Do you wanna, maybe, live with me?"

Tris smiles and chuckles slightly, "You got all nervous for that? Of course I'll move in with you. I'll take my stuff to your apartment as soon as we get back to Dauntless"

I kiss her gently, sliding my hands into her hair. Her hands drift under my shirt, tracing the faction symbols on my back, making me shiver.

"Maybe we should just skip the dare and head back now," She whispers breathless as I start to kiss down her neck.

I don't reply yet, I'm too busy biting and sucking on the soft skin of her neck. I keep kissing down to her collar bone, taking extra time on the ravens. I revel in the noise that escapes her throat as I nibble on the one closest to her heart.

"Let's go home,"

It's almost 11:00pm when we get back to Dauntless. Tris is leaning heavily on me and yawning every five seconds, "I'll move tomorrow. Take me to the dormitories now," She says sleepily. I end up just carrying her there.

I place her gently on her bed in the dormitory, a couple of the initiates stare at me like I'm crazy. I glare at them and walk out of the room to my own apartment.

Once I get to my own apartment, I take off my shirt and go to my room to find some pants to sleep in.

After I get in bed, I start to think of Tris. Guilt comes a little after that, and embarresment. The last couple of nights I've been having dreams of her and I... doing things. In my bed. I've never really liked a girl before so I don't know if it's normal to dream about fucking them, but I'm not going to ask Zeke and I'm definately not going to tell Tris.

The biggest reason why I feel guilty is because I've been self-pleasuring everytime I have one of those dreams. I'm not guilty because of my abnegation past though. I feel guilty because Tris would be upset about me doing it, because she's so self-concous she thinks that she won't pleasure me or I won't like how she looks. I hate it when she thinks like that, but then again she'd probably hate the fact that I think about her naked.

I guess that means we're even.

**Chapter number two. I'm going to try and post everyday and no there isn't any smut yet and I'm sorry about that, but don't worry it'll happen soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(TRIS' POV)**

"Tris! You're late for the job ceremony! If you don't get your ass out of bed right now you won't get a job," Christina screams, frantically as she tries to brush her hair and do her make-up at the same time.

I sit up, race towards the bathroom, after grabbing any clothes I can find, so I can change before the ceremony. I brush my hair as fast as I can, ripping out most of it, and start hobbling to the pit, trying to get my other shoe on.

When I get to the pit everyone is already seated in the metal-foldable chairs which have been placed everywhere so no one has to stand. Max is gliding up the stairs as I walk slowly towards my seat, hoping no one notices I wasn't here earlier.

"Welcome new Dauntless members! I'm glad you made it past initiation, but now you have to get a job. The points recieved from your job depend on whqt it's ranked. Leader is obviously the most important and highest paid job, but fence guard is ranked the lowest and has a lower pay grade. Understood? Good. We will go in order of best ranking to last ranking so Tris Prior is first. What job would you like?" Max asks, after explaining almost everything to us.

"I would like to be an ambassador to other factions," I say as loudly as I can over the normal chaos of Dauntless. Max nods and calls up the next initiate who happens to be Uriah.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

Tobias and I stand in his apartment, discussing where everything will go once I move in.

"I can sleep on the couch until we get another bed, but when we do where are we going to put it?" Tobias says trying to find a place to put the other bed.

I don't want him to sleep on the couch. Specifically so he can sleep on the bed with me, "We'll both sleep on your bed. It'll cost less and you'll be more comfortable," I reply what hopefully appears to be non-chantly.

Tobias nods, "Ok now for your clothes. We can share the dresser and the closet; you get half and I get half. Oh and Zeke sometimes likes to store "back-up" beer in the fridge so don't touch that. He'll know if one of them is missing and you'll wake up with your head on a stick,"

That's all we really needed to discuss so we head to the dormitory to get my clothes. My hands is in his as we walk. I sneak glances at him every few seconds. _He's so hot._ I think in my mind. _If only I was like other dauntless girls. _I sighed a little but unfortunetly that was out loud.

"What?" He asks. He looks down at me ocean blue eyes shining.

"It's nothing," I blush hoping he doesn't push it. He thinks I'm perfect and I hate it. It's not because I don't like being called pretty it's because I don't like being lied to.

"Tris I know it's not nothing. Tell me," It's not a question it's a demand.

"I just wish I was as pretty as the Dauntless girls,"

Tobias goes to a complete stop almost tipping me over. I turn around to see if he is going to say anything, but all he does is look at me. He drops my hands to run his fingers through my hair, his free hand wrapping around my waist. His lips find mine almost instantly, his fingers still in my hair.

The kiss isn't sweet and with a side of love; it's passionatte, and lust-filled. He pulls my hair so that my head tilts back, so that he can run his lips down my neck sucking and biting at anything in his path.

He only kisses each raven, not giving them the same attention he usually does, instead he kisses back up and to the spot behind my ear, that almost always makes me shiver, "Does this show you how perfect I think you are?" he whispers, breath tickling my ear, making my knees wobble.

"No," I murmur, mostly so he'll keep kissing me.

"Oh damn Tris. Someone's gettin it on!" Uriah yells from the end of the hall.

Tobias groans, "Why do we always get interrupted by a Pedrad?"

I roll my eyes and flip off Uriah, dragging Tobias towards the dormitory, remembering why were heading this way in the first place. I wish Uriah didn't barge in just as much as Tobias, but we can always continue once we get back to the apartment.

My clothes are placed in a drawer, connected to my bed. I open it up, grab all my clothes, and turn to leave. I walk out, stumbling a little, trying to get a hold of all my clothes. I really don't have that much but my baggy gray abnegation clothes take up almost all the space.

**(30 MINUTES LATER)**

I've already moved all my stuff here, into Tobias' apartment. We sit on the couch watching some old movies. The one we're watching now is called the "Blaire Witch Project". It's pretty good, but I don't think I could count how many times _fuck_ was said on both my hands and toes and Tobias' hands and toes. They say it a lot.

When the movie ends I move so that I'm sitting on Tobias' lap. I turn and place my legs on either side of his, so I'm straddling him. I run my fingers up his chest and bring my lips to his.

His hands move to my hips, almost automatically. I take his bottom lip in-between my teeth and tug on it gently. I didn't rally think before doing that so afterwards I was a little embarressed, but all he does is growl, a little; I think it was in a good way.

One of my hands runs through his hair, the other is under his shirt, tracing the faction symbols on his back from top-to-bottom. His right hand is placed on my hip still, but the left is crawling towards my stomach and edging it's way under my shirt.

He pulls back slowly and makes and expression that seems to ask if he can keep going. I nod and press my lips back to his. His hand tickles the skin beneath my small chest, making giggle a little. He smiles but doesn't tickle me anymore. His other hand stops gripping at my hips and now both of his hands are cupping my boobs. I gasp and blush tomato red. He's still inexperienced so he doesn't know what to do with me now.

His lips move from mine and kiss down my neck and collarbone, to where his hands are resting now.

I nod at him when he raises his eyebrows, in question at me. He accidently rips my shirt trying to get it off making me laugh again, "Next time please refrain from ruining my clothes. I need something to wear,"

"You could go like this all the time; I wouldn't mind it," He says staring at my breasts, making me blush down to chest. His lips wrap around one of my nipples, making me gasp and arch into him a little. His other hand pinches my other nipple slightly, before sliding his hand down to the waist band of my shorts.

I gasp and pull away from him. Fear and nervousness coursing through me. Hurt appears on his face and he backs away too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No it's fine," I interrupt, "I'm just not quite ready for that, yet."

He nods and sighs, "I have work tomorrow morning so I should probably get some sleep," He was trying to act like it didn't bug him, but I know he felt guilty about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(RATED M THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER)**_

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

I felt guilty for pushing Tris too far, having her back away from me, scared. I don't know what I was thinking. Well, actually I do. I was thinking I wanted to touch her everywhere, make her feel good, but all I did was scare her away and now our first night together in our apartment was bound to be awkward.

It's still really early for me to go to bed, 8:00, even though I have work tomorrow at 6:00. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth, stalling a little bit before I have to go back out.

"Um I don't have work til next week is it okay if I go hang out with Christina for a while?" Tris asks, shyly hands folded behind her back.

"You don't have to ask me; I'm not your prison guard," I grumble, face planting onto the bed. She huffs probably thinking of some snarky reply she was going to say, before leaving slammimg the door on her way out.

I roll over trying to get comfortable on the bed. It takes me a second but once I do, I fall asleep almost instantly, tired from moving Tris here today. I, unfortunetly, dream about Tris.

_Tris and_ _I sit back on the couch making out. I run my hands up her shirt and almost ask if I can take her shirt off. She just nods without me having to ask and I practically rip it off._

_"Next time please refrain from ruining my cothes. I need something to wear," she giggles, making her breasts bounce slightly, turning me on a little._

_"You could go like this all the time. I wouldn't mind it," I reply even though that's not completely true. I would love to see her half naked like this all the time, but only if I was the only one who got to see her._

_My lips attach themselves to one of her nipples my hand working at the other one. One of my hands slides down to the waist band of her shorts. I pull them down gently checking to see if she's okay with it every few seconds, soon she's completely naked before me and I gaze at her hungrily. _

_I want her and my pants feel two sizes too small making me groan in frustration. I also want them off but I don't want to scare Tris._

_She takes off my jeans for me running one her hands over my erection._

_"Someone's excited," she says, giggling. I blush a little at that. She's sees my face and whispers in my ear, "You should see how wet I am, for you, right now,"_

_I smile proudly, knowing I did that and start to kiss down her stomach, to her hips, then to her thighs. I lick and bite and suck anything within reach, hoping she likes it. I think she does considering she's panting like she just sprinted a mile and she moans everytime I get close to her._

_"Goddamnit just touch me already!" She growls. As soon as she does, I put my face in between her legs, licking at her slit. She moans loudly and grabs at my hair, guiding me to where she wants me to be. She tastes amzing and smells good to. I lick at her a couple more times trying to move my tongue differently to see what works best but as soon as I start using my fingers and I feel her walls tighten around them she stops me._

_She pulls my head up, "No no no! I want to cum with you inside me,"_

_I smile before positioning myself at her entrance. I raise my eyebrow questioningly and she nods. I don't hesitate before pushing into her. I stare at her face to see if she's in any pain, but she doesn't seem to be instead she moans a little. I pull back out and thrust back into her._

_I repeat this a couple times enjoying the sounds coming out of her mouth and reveling in the fact that I'm making her feel this good. I keep going speeding up, and soon I feel her warm wet walls convulse around me. She screams my name and arches into me, fingers tightening in my hair. This combined with the feeling of being inside her makes me cum too._

_When she's done I kiss her gently, "We have to do that again,"_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I wake up sweaty and with Tris beside me. The alarm clock still screeches, interrupting my sleep. Tris stirs beside me, mumbling something to me about shutting it off.

Unfortunetly I have what Zeke calls morning wood so after I turn off the alarm clock I walk awkwardly to the bathroom trying to hide it. I'm not going to jack off today, because Tris is here and I don't want her to feel awkward or that she's not enough.

I really wish she didn't have a fear of intimacy or that she wasn't so self-concious. I love her, I really do, but sometimes my teenage boy brain takes over and I can't stop thinking of her with out clothes on or thinking of me fucking her senseless.

Maybe, someday she'll get over it and she won't be so self concious or maybe my teenage boy brain will calm the fuck down and I won't be thinking of banging her on a table all the time.

I really hope that she get's over here fear soon.

**Okay so this did have lemon in it. Tell me if you guys like that. I know it probably wasn't the best but that's because writing smut makes me nervous. Anywhore this was shorter than most chapters sorry but I have an audition today for my trumpet (I play a couple of instruments) and it lasts all day and I wanted to post something today. Tomorrows chapter will be longer trust me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I didn't post on Friday. I'll just post twice today to make up for it.**

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

I get to work in the control room early. Zeke wanted to talk to me about something.

When I get there Zeke is spinning in one of the chairs evil grin on his face as he turns in the chair to face me, "Four, I was expecting," he says in a deep voice with a word accent, "Were you expecting me?"

I shake my head, but smile at him a little, "What do you want Zeke?"

"I want to ask out Shauna. I've heard that she's had a crush on me for a while so I don't want it to be something stupid, or too extravagant."

"Zeke, don't ask me. I'd come to you for something like this. Talk to Lauren or Marlene, maybe even Lynn but not me," I say heading towards the computers so I can watch the monitors.

Zeke grumbles a little but sits down beside me and starts to get to work.

I start to think that maybe I should do something special for Tris. I really do love her, but over the past couple of days I've seemed like a major horndog (one of Zeke's references) I don't know what to do for her.

Maybe I should take her on an actual date. I know, it sounds stupid but hey it might be interesting and she's never been on a date before.

I smile to myself planning it all out.

**(TRIS' POV)**

Tobias isn't there when I wake up, but considering I didn't wake up till 8:00 I know why.

I end up just going back to sleep. I don't have work or any responsibilities today.

I sleep for another few hours before I go to the Dining Hall for breakfast, well lunch.

"Trissy! Where were you this morning? And more importnantly will you go shopping with me today?"

I roll my eyes at Christina as she questions me; of course she wants to go shopping, "Fine, but let me eat first," I sigh as I sit down grabbing at some bacon.

"Good because you have a date tonight!" Christina squeals. I whip my head towards her. Since when? "Four already told me. Why don't we just go now."

I groan but she drags me towards the pit anyway.

The first store we go to does have some clothes that I like. I get two pairs of shorts and a tank top and a crop top. Christina, seems to buy the whole store. Or at least every... revealing... dress, shirt, and skirt she can find.

We end up going to 17 different stores but the one that made me cringe the most was one selling lingerie. I did not want to go in but Christina practically dragged me.

I wanted to hide behind my hands the whole time and hope I would become invisible. I did end up buying some things, well okay Christina bought them for me telling me that I'd thank her later and so would Tobias. I'd rather not explain what they are.

Instead of heading towards my apartment Christina takes me outside and towards the trains.

"Okay so from what I heard your going to be going to the ferris wheel and you'll know what that is. You'll get on the next train k?" Christina explains before she wanders back towards Dauntless.

The ride there seems to take forever and the wind makes my shiver. Then I had to walk to the ferris wheel which wasn't as bad. I'm guessing Tobias has something planned for when I get here.

As soon as I get to the ferris wheel someone's, Tobias', arms wrap around my waist, "Hey," he whispers in my ear.

I turn around so I can see him, then kiss him quickly, "Hi,"

He takes my hand and takes me to the base of the ferris wheel and he starts to climb. Once he gets a few rungs above my head I start to climb too.

Instead of him urging us to go back down because of his fear, he is the one pushing us towards the top. We stop on the platform in the center of the ferris wheel. It looks like a picnic has been set out for us. He grabs my hand and pulls me down to sit with him.

Chocolae cake and hamburgers, with ketchup, sat on plates on the picnic blanket.

I sit as close to him as possible with out sitting on his lap, but he just pulls me up onto him, "So can I have the chocolate cake first or do I have to eat my hamburger first?" I ask, joking a little.

"I don't care what you do, but I'm having cake first," Tobias replies, stabbing his fork into the cake and eating it ravenously. I laugh at him and start eating my hamburger.

By the time I'm finished with my burger all the cake is gone. Tobias is lying on his back groaning,"Why did I eat the whole cake?"

"That's what you get!" I giggle stealing his burger and eating it.

When I'm done Tobias is sitting again and I'm on his lap. I turn around and place my legs on eiter side of his waist so that I'm straddling him. I place my hands on either side of his face and press my lips gently to his. His hands grasp onto my hips and I tug on his bottom lip using my teeth.

Tobias licks my lower lip, asking for entrace. I wait a little before letting him in. One of his hands travels up my back and into my hair. My hands are already under his shirt tracing his tattoos.

He pulls my hair making me tilt my hwad abck and he kisses down my neck making me moan. I can feel him smile against me, before he kisses down to my collarbone. He nibbles on my ravens taking his time on the last one.

I whip off my shirt so he can keep going, but he looks at me in surprise, "Don't stop," I groan. He reaches around my back and takes off my bra then kisses down the space between my breasts. He cups my boobs and pinches at my nipples.

"Am I doing this right?" Tobias asks, slightly embarressed. I nod at him, smiling slightly. He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down slightly.

I, in turn, tear his shirt off of him and pull his head back up towards me so I can kiss him.

Tobias' hand slides down my waist and hovers over my under wear. I'm suddenly nervous again. What if he doesn't like me? I look at his eyes, they're almost black with lust. My cheeks burn red but I nod anyway.

His hand slides into my underwear and one of his fingers drag across my slit making me moan and blush even harder. His hands are cold, "You're really wet," He says almost smiling.

I blush even harder and hide my face in my hands," No, Tris, that's a good thing," He says.

He puts one of his fingers in me, then slowly pulls it out and pushes it back in. My hips jerk at the sensation. He does this repeatedly speeding up as he goes, "Faster," I groan as he adds another finger.

He keeps going faster, until he curls his fingers hitting something in me that makes me scream in pleasure and arch my back into him.

I'm shaking a little after the effects of whatever just happened go away a little. Tobias is smirking at me, like he just did the coolest thing ever.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is going to have a little smut in it too. I guess, sorry? Now last chapter I didn't really want to go into detail, but if you want me to tell me about it in the reviews.**

**(TOBIAS' POV)**

"What are you looking at?" Tris asks, embarressed. She probablt wouldn't have asked if I wasn't looking at her like I just made her orgasm, which I did.

"Just my beautiful, naked girlfriend," I say smuggly. She rolls her eyes at me, but doesn't reply with any snarky remark.

Of course then I remember I have a hard-on and she'll notice if I stand up to go back down the ladder. I almost want to ask her if she'd jack me off, but that would probably scare her off or make her fear magically re-appear and I don't want to make her do something she wouldn't want to do.

"Um.. do you.. should I...uh," She mumbles, trying to say something, "Should I, uh, do the same for you?" she plays with her fingers a bit, blushing and looking down.

This makes me blush too. Probably because the thought of her giving me a hand-job makes me even harder, if possible,"If you want to," I say, half expecting her to say no.

"How do I do this?" she asks nervously.

I unzip my pants and slide out of them and my boxers, revealing my erection. I blush at being so exposed even if Tris is the only one who can see me.

Tris wraps her hand around it, loosely. I groan at the contact. She looks at me for guidance. I wrap my hand around hers and move it in a pumping motion a couple times before letting her hand go,"Faster," I groan.

When she does my hips jerk slightly and I groan. She smiles a little and re-positions her hand a little. Ske keeps going faster until eventually I groan and cum.

"We should probably head back to Dauntless," Tris says once we're both completely dressed. I nod and start to pick up the picnic blanket and the plates. Tris puts everything, icluding the stuff I just had in my hands, in the basket.

It's a little awkward at first but eventually she figures out how to swing it over her shoulder and climb back down.

My breathing starts to pick up as I realize how high we are. Tris still isn't far enough down that I can start climbing back.

The next morning I get up early and start getting ready for work. Tris is still sleeping tangled up in the blankets. She rolls over and moans in her sleep a lot. It's actually kind of funny, sometimes.

I'm still thinking about Tris and I's date last night. It didn't go the way I planned and I actually am upset about it. Not because I didn't enjoy the hand-job or fingering Tris, because it still made me seem like a massive sex-obsessed douche-bag.

The thing is, I really do love Tris. I just don't know how to show it. I could tell her I love her, but isn't it too early for that?

I kiss Tris on the cheek before I leave for work. I shut the door as quietly as I can so that I don't wake her up.

"Four just the man I was looking for!" Max says as he walks up to me, "I need to talk to you, privately, in my office. I know that you have to go to the control room for work right now so see my in my office as soon as you get off," with that he strolls away.

Well, that was, suspicious. I'm standing right outside my apartment at 5:30 in the morning. I shrug it off, not because I don't think it's important but because I don't have anything else that would scream he's doing something bad.

In the morning when I'm on my way to work is probably when Dauntless is the quietest. You'd think a whole bunch of other people would have to work this early but most other jobs don't start til 8:00 or 9:00.

The halls are almost completely quiet as I walk through them. My feet slap against the cold, black rocks on the floor.

Every once in a while I'll see someone doing some mundane task in the halls. No one is doing anything exciting or great this early in the morning; it almost makes Dauntless seem boring.

Once I get to the control room, I sit down in front of one of the computers and start putting each camera on rotation.

Every morning I have to change how the cameras rotate because of a couple reasons 1) so if someone was planning on committing a crime they wouldn't know when to do it so that the cameras wouldn't see and 2) sometimes Max doesn't want us to view certain rooms because of privacy reasons or because no one goes in that hall or room.

Zeke comes in a few minutes later, obviously hung over, "What did you and Trissy do last night? I know you took her on a date last night, but you guys got back awful late if you were just eating," He asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Zeke shut up and get to work," I growl.

This is going to be a long day.

**Sorry that this isn't very long, but don't worry there will be one tomorrow. And also sorry that I didn't post yesterday (Friday) I went to my room to watch Supernatural but ended up falling asleep.**_** NEXT FRIDAY AND SATURDAY I WILL BE OUT OF TOWN! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO POST ON SUNDAY BECAUSE I WILL HAVE GOTTEN BACK FROM MY TRIP AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING. THIS MEANS THERE MIGHT NOT BE A POST NEXT WEEK! okay? okay.**_


End file.
